


letters

by extraterreztrial



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraterreztrial/pseuds/extraterreztrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to tyler,<br/>im so sorry i left. i freaked out. u wont answer my phone calls please respond to this.<br/>-Josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters

**Author's Note:**

> This work does reference suicide and self harm. If you are sensitive to either subjects, please do not read.

september 18, 2004

to tyler,  
im so sorry i left. i freaked out. u wont answer my phone calls please respond to this.  
-Josh

september 22, 2004

dear tyler,  
the postal service sent back the letter to the return address. at least i think. its only been a month. how could you move on so quickly? i want to hear your voice so badly.  
forever yours,  
josh

october 1, 2004

my love tyler,  
your bother said you moved to la to make it big. if i ever hear your songs on the radio i fear i wont be able to listen to anything else. i wish you best.  
-josh

october 29, 2004

dear tyler,  
i found your new address online. it costed $5 but i was able to send you all the letters from before. i truely hope you read these and forgive me. i fucked up so bad tyler. im so so sorry.  
sincerely,  
josh

november 13, 2004

dear tyler,  
congratulations on finding a record label. your brother told me about it. i hope you make it big. you deserve it. im not sure if your reading these. can you please respond tyler, im dying without you.  
sincerely yours,  
josh

november 30, 2004

tyler,  
i had a good thanksgiving. my parents send you their best wishes. my mom still talks to yours, although she says that yours is distant. i really hope you can write back one day. i bet youre incredibly busy with writing songs. you use to write the most wonderful songs for me.  
love,  
josh

december 1, 2004

dear tyler,  
happy birthday bro! i have a present for you with this. i hope you like it. i know how bug of a dweeb you are about learning the ukulele. i found your demo online. tyler, one of those songs was for me. im so happy you havent forgotten. please respond.  
hopefully yours,  
josh

december 24, 2004

to tyler,  
merry chirstmas! my wish didnt come true sadly. im so sorry about last christmas. i bet youre still mad. im going to fly to la if i can get enough money from my job. i havent been going lately. i cant focus with only you on my mind. im a mess.  
-josh

january 21, 2005

dear tyler,  
my mom forced me into a hospital. im a mess. a week ago i tried to kill myself. i cant forget the last words you said to me. i do hope you cant forget to. i hope one day you can forgive me.  
love,  
josh

february 14, 2005

my dearest tyler,  
happy valentines day love of my life. i hope you got my chocolate. i found a pair of you boxers in my room last night. i cant stop wearing them. last night in a psychotic rage a broke a mirror. my hands badly cut. i think im gonna try and do that more. i doubt you would mind. i mean nothing to you.  
desperately hoping to be yours,  
josh

february 26, 2005  
to my love tyler,  
mom mom moved in with me after she saw my scars. im such a mess. im waiting until the end of april for you to respond. if you dont im killing myself. you know that creek we use to play in when we were kids. you know that rope we used in that treehouse. ill be there on 12am sharp on may 1st. please respond youre my only reason to live.  
-josh

march 17, 2005

you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care you dont care  
-josh

april 1, 2005

dear tyler,  
one more month until i finally release myself from this pain. my mom gave up on me. my arm rarely isnt bleeding because of you. i hate you my prince.  
you hopeful lover,  
josh

april 30, 2005

dear tyler,  
tonights the night. you released your first album today. i hope to die to it. i know you only did that to spite me. i hate your guts tyler joseph. i hope you miss me you cunt. alas tonight i shall be released from this utmost pain. you tortured me to no bonds. i hope youre pleased with yourself tyler. i truly am.  
for the last time,  
josh


End file.
